Season 2 Episode 11
The episode is the adaptation of Volume 10 of light novel from Chapter 3 to Chapter 8. Synopsis The senior students begin thinking about specializing their fields of study towards Liberal Arts during the new semester but quickly focus their attention on a rumor about relations between Yukino and Hayato. This prompts Yumiko to visit the Service Club where she tearfully exposes a fear of growing apart from Hayato since he had chosen not to share his future plans with their peer group. Hachiman then tries and fails in both directly confronting Hayato about his choice and indirectly from Haruno when she shows up at Soubu High to assist the Student Council. Hachiman eventually decides to use the Annual Winter Event Marathon Race to his advantage by using the stress of the event to goad Hayato into choosing Sciences. This unexpectedly causes Hayato's inferiority complex towards Hachiman to surface and he decides to do the opposite of the latter's words. Hayato eventually wins the marathon and dispels the rumor when he thanks Yumiko and Isshiki for their support. He also apologizes to Yukino for the rumor at the after-party. Hayato eventually tells Hachiman that he did not want to reveal his choice since the status quo of his peer group would have taken it entirely out of his hands and hence hurt his pride in deciding for himself. Plot The episode open with Hachiman holding the" Prospective Career Path Questionnaire" that their third year electives for humanities and sciences would be officiated according to this sheet. Yui explains hers and Hina's to be humanities while Yumiko is still in dailamo. Yumiko tries questioning Hayama for his choice only to get a vague answer. Ooka suddenly brings up a question, if Hayato is seriously dating Yukinoshita causing every one to open their mouth in shock.Hayato gives a cold shoulders to Ooka for it and learns about the rumors floating about it. Yumiko glares at the students who discusses these rumors making the audience realize that it spread throughout the school.In the service club, the club members along with Iroha celebrate Yukino's birthday by eating cakes and giving her present. Iroha asks of the rumors to Yukino who gives her cold stares and answer. Iroha then adds on that the rumor causes many of the girls to make appeal on Hayato and gives a demonstration on Hachiman who became flustered by it . Later the service club proceeds to their mail service during which Yukino wears P.C. glasses presented by Hachiman. Yui says that Yukino looks good in it, Yukino flustered and was looking at Hachiman for his words on the matter, to which Hachiman agrees with Yui. Yui sees this exchange between Hachiman and Yukino with a worried eyes as if realizing something. They received the mail from Yumiko for the choice of career path selection. At that very instant Yumiko enters the club with Iroha exiting at the very moment. Yumiko questions about the rumors to Yukino who brush it off as a nuisance from her very own past and also that she and Hayato are just acquintance. Yumiko was not pleased with her way of answering and raised from her seat. The tension in the room escalate, Yui tried to calm down Yumiko while Hachiman tried to calm Yukino.Yukino answers Hachiman with a warm smile that it was enough if people close to her understand her.Yumiko explains that she want something like that.Hachiman ask in detail of her words. Yumiko express her desire with teary eyes to stay together for a little longer but Hayato distant himself . Hachiman realizes her request in dept but question if she will be alright, if she was ended up being hated by Hayama since Hayama may not want her to know. But Miura wants to know even with the risk and Hence Hachiman promises to fulfil her request. The next day, Hachiman waits in the Soccer field for Hayama. Just then Yui along with Yukino brinks Hachiman the warm Max coffee for Hachiman. Hachiman ask them to leave since he might be comfortable in asking him alone. Hayama gave cold shoulders without giving Hachiman the proper answer. The next day, Hachiman has lunch with Saika, who gives a little more details about the career path. Saika also exhibit his leadership qualities with his teammates. Hachiman express his option of relying on Saika in the near future. Hachiman arrives to help Iroha who drags him by his blazer for being late but ultimately lets go after seeing Yukino and Yui behind him. They were waiting for alumni meeting. Haruno appears to whom Yukino inquirers about Hayama's choice of career path But Haruno cold told Yukino to find it herself. Later that evening Haruno asks hachiman to walk her to the station during she asks if hachiman asked for the career path of Yukino and Hayato but Hachiman answer negatively for the former and later was brushed off.Haruno ask Hachiman to ask Yukino's choice and that she will compare the answers with him. Later in his house, Hachiman plots a strategy and rings Saika for his assistance. The next morning the boys readied for the marathon Iroha encouraged Hayato which provoked Yumiko to do the same. Iroha again encouraged Hachiman by addressing him senpai which Tobe mistake for himself. Yui and Yukino also encouraged Hachiman. The marathon begins, Saika and his tennis club jogs in front of everyone like blocking the path providing a space for Hachiman and Hayato to proceed. While running, Hachiman provokes Hayato by asking if Yumiko was helpful in keeping the girls away from him.Then he asked for his career path choice when Hayato was reluctant to answer Hachiman induces Hayama to take science by pointing out the benefits that will not force the image of everyone's Hayama on him. Both of them came to an haunt while others run pass them. This leads to Hayama's inferiority complex towards Hachiman to resurface. Hayato vows to do otherwise of Hachiman suggestion, Hayato also express his hatred of Hachiman to him and begins to run. Hachiman apologised for slowing down but Hayama was confidence of winning since that is the image of everyone's Hayama and runs forward while hachiman trips down.Later at the end Hayama wins the race and thanked Iroha and Yumiko for their encouragement smashing the rumors to be false by this action. Hachiman goes to the infirmary and finds Yukino there. They have their usual banter while Hachiman was searching for the disinfectant. Yukino offered to treat his wound and refuses to take no for an answer. While dressing his wound, Yukino asks for the progress and Hachiman answers her by saying not science. Hachiman finally asks about Yukino's career path choice which surprises her and explains it to be Humanities and that they will be together for another year. While leaving Hachiman finds Yui outside while opening the door who ask them to come to the party of Hayato's success. In the pub, Hayato apologizes for the rumors but Yukino thanked Hayato for his consideration. Hayama looks astonished and says that she has changed a little to which Yukino gaze at the students and then Hachiman. Yui drags Yukino to the dining region. Hayato explains to Hachiman that Yukino has changed and that she isn't following her sister's shadow but sobers that the change is only that.But Hachiman seems to accept this change which surprise Hayato and he asks if he hadn't noticed .Before Hayato leaves he explains his reason for denying to tell his career path. Hachiman later express his hatred towards Hayato which shocks him at first but later burst into laughter. Major events * The selection of course for next year is issued to the students. * Hayama is reluctant to say his choice of course. * Rumors about Hayama and Yukino dating is spread throughout the school, being seen together during the winter break. * The service club celebrate Yukino's belated birthday. * Yui notices Yukino and Hachiman's odd behaviour to one another and saddens. * Yumiko sends a mail request to the club regarding the a choice of her career path selection later encounters the club in rage for answers about the rumors. * Hachiman promises to find the answer to the tear shedding Yumiko, and proceed to ask Hayama directly only to be turned down coldly. * The service club encounters Haruno, who came for career path counseling, Yukino questions Haruno about Hayato's choice only to be shut down coldly.Hachiman walks haruno during which she asks Hachiman to ask Yukino's choice which Yukino reluctant to tell her. * With the help of Saika and tennis club members, Hachiman runs in parallel to Hayato in the marathon where he persuade Hayato to choose science with its benefit that allows Hayama from being other expectations * Hayama's inferior complex towards Hachiman surfaces and he vows to do otherwise * Hayama wins the marathon and crushes the rumor by the encouragement of Yumiko and Iroha. * Hachiman and Yukino have moment in infirmary with Yukino treating Hachiman's wound. Hachiman questions Yukino's career path which she reveals to him surprisingly. * Hayato apologizes to Yukino for the rumors but Yukino thanked Hayato for his concern towards her. * Hachiman and Hayato have their private talk where Hayato surprises to realize that Hachiman hasn't notice that's something's changed about Yukino. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Ooka * Yamato * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Iroha Isshiki * Haruno Yukinoshita * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Saika Totsuka * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Sobu High School Student ** Class 2F Students ** Student council members (Unnamed 3 members) ** Soccer club members ** tennis club members Location Japan # Chiba #* Hikigaya house #* Marathon track #* HAB BRITISH PUB #* Sobu High School #** Class 2F #** Service Club #** Soccer field #** Tennis court #** Conference room #** Infirmary room Trivia * This Episode is the first time in season 2 Hachiman has a Max Coffee. * The eye catcher at the end shows Komachi eating a mochi ball while Yui is holding a canned drink and thinking about Hachiman Review of the Episode Gallery S2 EP11 Future Survey.png S2 EP11 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP11 Hayatos Clique 1.png S2 EP11 Hayatos Clique 2.png S2 EP11 Ooka.png S2 EP11 Service Club Sign 1.png S2 EP11 Yukino Gifts.png S2 EP11 Iroha Flirt.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Flustered.png S2 EP11 Service Club 1.png S2 EP11 Yukino 1.png S2 EP11 Service Club 2.png S2 EP11 Yumiko Request 1.png S2 EP11 Yumiko 1.png S2 EP11 Iroha 1.png S2 EP11 Yumiko Request 2.png S2 EP11 Yumiko 2.png S2 EP11 Yumiko Yui.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Waiting.png S2 EP11 Service Club 3.png S2 EP11 Max Coffee.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 1.png S2 EP11 Saika Hachiman 1.png S2 EP11 Tennis Club 1.png S2 EP11 Saika 1.png S2 EP11 Marathon Posters.png S2 EP11 Service Club Haruno Iroha.png S2 EP11 Haruno 1.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Haruno 1.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Haruno 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman 3.png S2 EP11 Yumiko Iroha 1.png S2 EP11 Marathon Start.png S2 EP11 Shizuka Gun.png S2 EP11 Yoshiteru.png S2 EP11 Tennis Club 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 3.png S2 EP11 Saika Marathon.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 4.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 5.png S2 EP11 Hayato Victory 1.png S2 EP11 Hayato Victory 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman 4.png S2 EP11 Yukino 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Injury.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Yukino 1.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Yukino 2.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Yukino 3.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Yukino 4.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Yukino 5.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Yukino 6.png S2 EP11 Yui 1.png S2 EP11 Service Club 4.png S2 EP11 HAB British Pub.png S2 EP11 HAB British Pub Interior.png S2 EP11 Yukino Hachiman Hayato 1.png S2 EP11 Yukino Hachiman Hayato 2.png S2 EP11 Marathon Party.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 6.png S2 EP11 Hayato 1.png S2 EP11 Hachiman Hayato 7.png S2 EP11 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes